


baby, all at once this is enough

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 31:  free day





	baby, all at once this is enough

**Author's Note:**

> title is from King of My Heart by Taylor Swift
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“Trick or treat!”

Magnus grinned as he held out the bowl of candy. “I love your costumes,” he said, looking back and forth between the three kids. A little girl was dressed like a fairy princess, with flowers braided into her hair. Two little boys stood next to her, one a firefighter and the other in a cow onesie.

“I don’t know, Magnus,” Alec teased, standing next to him in his gear. Magnus had tried to convince him to dress up, but Alec had insisted that he couldn’t do much better than literal demon hunter as a costume. Magnus couldn’t really blame him, not when his own costume was simply black clothes, cat ears, and his cat eyes fully on display. “I’m not sure I know what they are.”

“Do you know what I am?” the little girl asked.

Alec hummed, pretending to think it over. “Are you...the queen of England?”

“No!” the little girl giggled. “I’m a fairy princess!”

“Ohhh!” Alec said, gently smacking his own head in mock surprise.

“What are you?” the firefighter asked, pointing at Alec.

“I’m a Shadowhunter,” he said. “I fight demons and monsters to keep everyone safe.”

The little boy in the cow onesie stared in awe, his eyes and mouth wide open. “So you’re a superhero?” he asked.

Magnus laughed. “He’ll say no, but the answer is yes.”

“And you’re a kitty cat!” the fairy princess exclaimed, bouncing up and down. “Your eyes are pretty!”

Magnus smiled at her, but he knew it must’ve been weak when he saw Alec’s concerned eyes trained on him.

“They are pretty,” Alec said. “I love them.” It was such a simple statement, but it meant so much. The children thought he was referring to contacts, to pretend. They couldn’t know how many centuries Magnus had struggled with his true eyes, how many people had turned away from him because of his eyes. But then Alec had come along, and he’d seen Magnus’s eyes and his demons, and he’d stayed. Magnus didn’t understand it, but he was certainly beyond grateful for it, for his Alexander.

“Do you love his real eyes, too?” one of the boys asked.

“Yes.” Alec’s eyes were locked on his own, nothing but pure, reverent truth in them. “I love his real eyes. I love everything about him.”

There was a chorus of “aww’s” from the kids, followed by the sound of someone further down the hallway calling their names.

“We gotta go, thank you!” the firefighter yelled as he pulled his siblings after him. 

Magnus shut the door, sending the bowl of candy outside with a flourish of magic (and enchanting it so it would remained filled all evening) before pulling Alec in to kiss him.

“I love you,” Magnus said, voice rough. He pushed Alec against the door, smiling when he gasped against his lips.

“I love you, too,” Alec said when they pulled away to breathe. His thumb brushed along Magnus’s cheekbones, a shiver running up Magnus’s spine. “I love your eyes, too.”

“You already said that,” Magnus breathed.

“I’ll never stop saying it, either.”

Magnus stared at him in awe, searching his eyes for any hint of lie that he knew he wouldn’t find. “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered.

Alec shook his head. “Yes you do. You deserve anything that makes you happy. You deserve to be happy.”

“You make me happy,” Magnus said, finger tracing along Alec’s collarbone.

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere.” Alec leaned closer until their lips were hovering millimeters apart. “Happy Halloween, Magnus,” he said, breath ghosting over Magnus’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually made it to the end of flufftober without missing a day or posting late.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been reading and leaving comments and kudos or tags on tumblr. <3
> 
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
